A borehole or wellbore may be drilled into a hydrocarbon formation or reservoir in the Earth for the exploration or production of crude oil and natural gas. An example of a problematic section of a wellbore is a water zone in which water enters the wellbore from the hydrocarbon formation or underlying water aquifer. The influx of water into the wellbore during drilling and during the subsequent production of oil and gas can add cost. The production of water along with the oil and gas from the hydrocarbon formation can lead to surface processing of the water and injection of the water back into the hydrocarbon formation for disposal or pressure maintenance. Such processing and injection of water produced from the wellbore water zone causes increased costs of the oil and gas production.